<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wake up call by prankingteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365595">wake up call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot'>prankingteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: 2 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Chubby Chiaki, Dirty Talk, F/M, Let Chiaki Say Fuck, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex (kind of), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki sleeps in a little too late and Hajime hatches a spur of the moment plan to get her moving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: 2 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wake up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime looked at the time of his phone, impatiently tapping his foot when he saw that it was much too late for his wife to still be sleeping. Most mornings, he would get out of bed first and take the time to get some tasks done before Chiaki woke up and they could spend their lazy days together, but this time, his to-do list was rather short, so he’d spent the last hour or so waiting for Chiaki to wake up while he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone and ate breakfast. “Alright, that’s it,” he said after another minute or two. “I’m going in there and waking her up. She can’t sleep the whole day away like this.”</p><p>Hajime reached their bedroom, stepping inside to see that, as usual, Chiaki had sprawled out on her back in his absence without meaning to. It wasn’t unusual for her to take up most of the bed once she had it to herself, so Hajime wasn’t phased by the sight. “Chiaki,” he said softly. “Time to wake up.”</p><p>No response came from her, aside from the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. Hajime shook his head, reaching for the covers. “You’re not going to like this, but I have to wake you up somehow.” He grabbed the heavy blanket covering Chiaki and started slowly pulling it down. He froze briefly when he had uncovered her chest, as he was not prepared to see that one of her breasts had slid out of the side of the oversized tank top she wore to bed. Hajime could feel himself blush slightly as he caught himself staring at her puffy pink nipple, which was starting to stiffen in the cooler, open air, but he’d seen that before and he had some self control, so he merely continued at the task at hand.</p><p>Further down the blanket slid, and it revealed that her tank top had not only failed at keeping her chest covered, but had also rolled up at some point in the night, so now her flabby belly was on full display too. Hajime chuckled at the fact that her top had only managed to keep one of her breasts covered, but continued taking the blanket off his beloved nonetheless. He uncovered her booty shorts and started trying to wake her up again. “The sooner you wake up, the sooner you can get warmer by covering yourself up,” he said, to no response. “Very well,” he said, removing the blanket and leaving Chiaki fully uncovered.</p><p>He had an idea for something playful to say, but he stopped in his tracks. The faint sunlight coming into the room had illuminated Chiaki in just such a way that suddenly the sight of her just laying on the bed was arresting to Hajime. The way the sunlight illuminated her face and cast shadows on her skin was mesmerizing. Between her hopelessly ruffled top and the tiny booty shorts she wore in the summer, he was able to see most of her bare skin, which gave him a stirring sensation in his gut (and his pants).</p><p>“I know what might wake you up,” he said, sitting at her side on the bed and laying a hand down on one of her thick thighs. Chiaki wasn’t a small girl by any means, but Hajime would be lying to himself if he said he preferred it any other way. Sure, the fact that he loved her large breasts was obvious, but he also loved to look at her round face and the way her short hair framed it perfectly, even at times like this when she couldn’t have possibly styled it that way. Her stomach was also notably rounded, and Hajime cherished every inch of it, just like the rest of his beloved’s body. He also couldn’t get enough of her thick thighs, from the way they gave only slightly to his touch to the way they squeezed around his head during...certain intimate moments. Her calves were just as lovely too, and he knew for himself from the way they would squeeze against his back during certain other intimate moments. And just to top it all off, Hajime loved each and every stretch mark caused by her bigger nature, and he would constantly find himself tracing their zigzag patterns idly during quiet, peaceful cuddles.</p><p>With all these thoughts running through his head, Hajime leaned down and gave Chiaki her first kiss of the day, planting his lips squarely on her stomach, just above her navel. He could feel Chiaki stir beneath him, but she wasn’t giving him any signs that she was properly waking up, so he continued, kissing down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He skipped over those and his lips came to rest on her inner thigh. He gently squeezed her thighs as his kisses ventured further down, but once he reached her knee, she was still showing no signs of waking.</p><p>Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he kissed all the way back up, again skipping over her pants and showering her stomach in small, affectionate kisses. This time, he traveled upwards. He was hesitant to start fondling her while she was asleep, so he skipped her chest for now and his lips came to rest on her neck, which he knew drove her crazy. If that didn’t wake her up, she was probably going to sleep forever, he thought.</p><p>However, to his surprise, a hand shot up and grasped the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. “Hajime...” The woman below him groaned.</p><p>“Good morning, Chiaki,” Hajime said, his lips moving against her neck and causing her body to tense under him.</p><p>“M-morning,” she sighed softly, not fully awake quite yet. “Are you going to...keep doing that?”</p><p>“I guess I can,” he said with a smirk, leaning up to kiss her cheek. He placed his hands on her hips for leverage (one of his favorite spots to do so,) fingers digging into her supple skin as he moved his face back down her body. He kissed her neck once more and moved down over her chest to just under her breasts. He gave some love to where her ribs were, knowing that if he pressed down hard enough, he’d be able to feel them under her skin.</p><p>“Hajime,” she said above him, only sounding slightly more awake than before. “Please...get my boobs.”</p><p>A newly awakened Chiaki wasn’t exactly eloquent in her wording, but Hajime had been eagerly waiting for that permission, so it didn’t quite matter to him. His hands moved from their perch at her hips and freed her of her tank top hastily, revealing her other breast. He went to town on Chiaki’s chest, planting a neat, loving kiss on every inch of each breast while his hand fondled and groped the one not currently under his face. When each breast was done, he would top it off by licking around and sucking the corresponding nipple, each action earning a moan from his wife.</p><p>Once both of her breasts were suitably loved, he started fondling them both with his hands and leaned up. “Do you like that?” He asked in a low voice.</p><p>Chiaki nodded. In that short time, her face had gone from completely lost in sleep to a pleased expression. It was now that Hajime realized he had straddled her at some point, but for the moment he was more focused on Chiaki’s pleasure. He leaned down again, finally kissing her plump lips while his hands played with the mounds that were too big to fit in one handful. Despite how recently she had woken up, it was Chiaki to turned the kiss from loving and tender to passionate and sloppy. It was at her request that their tongues started dancing in their mouths, and her hands that cupped Hajime’s cheeks to keep him there as long as she desired. All this served to make Hajime harder, but that paled in comparison to what effect she had on him when she separated them just long enough to whisper a desperate, “play with my pussy,” and smash their lips back together.</p><p>He was more than willing to do as she asked, and as they made out, his hand slid down, savoring every inch and curve between her breast and those pesky pajama pants. He slid under those and the panties underneath, coming into contact with one of his favorite parts of his lover’s body. The slick, warm wetness was inviting, and as much as he wanted more of it, he wasn’t ready to give up this steamy kiss quite yet, so he settled for gently pressing one finger inside her for now. Her reaction was immediate. Her whole body tensed and she moaned loudly into the kiss. It was the loudest noise she’d made all day, but Hajime had a feeling he’d hear her louder in just a moment.</p><p>They kept their lips and tongues together as long as they could while he slowly eased his finger in and out of her needy nethers, but finally Chiaki couldn’t take it anymore. She lifted his face away from hers and looked into his eyes, both of them sharing a look of unrestrained lust. “Do you want to eat me out?” She asked, getting a quick nod in return. “Do it, eat my pussy!”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Hajime groaned. He eased his finger out of Chiaki and brought it up to his mouth to lick it clean, but before he could, Chiaki grabbed his wrist and wrapped her lips around his finger, sucking it dry of her juices.</p><p>His eyes widened at the sight and she gave him a lazy grin before letting him go. “Go for it, big boy,” she said, laying her head back while he got to work. He kissed down her whole body again, giving some love to her stomach again before moving down to where he ached to be. He grabbed her shorts and her panties, sliding them both down her meaty legs at once and tossing them to the side. Chiaki spread her legs, revealing a sight Hajime could never grow tired of. He savored the way the morning light was making her wet, pink pussy lips glisten just long enough to make Chiaki wiggle her hips for him in anticipation. He dove in, swirling his tongue around her pussy like it was his job, and Chiaki’s moans and groans came immediately. “Hajime,” she moaned above him. “You always...eat me out so good, oh my god.” Hajime responded by darting his tongue across her clit, which caused her large thighs to squeeze around his head just the way he liked. “Oh, fuck!”</p><p>Hajime continued eating her out, savoring the taste of her juices on his tongue. He could tell how close she was getting to her orgasm from her fingers gripping his hair tight, so he knew when to ease up just a bit to make it last as long as possible. After several moments of Chiaki arching her back and moaning above him, she tugged on his hair to bring his face away from her center. “Hajime,” she groaned desperately. “I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me.”</p><p>Hajime nodded and moved away from Chiaki’s large, naked body long enough to grab a condom from his bedside drawer and take his clothes off, finally giving his solid shaft the room to stand proudly at attention. He watched her eyes widen at the sight of it, and their shared anticipation mounted even further. He quickly unwrapped the condom, but before he could slide it on his cock, Chiaki grabbed his wrist again. “Forget the condom today,” she said forcefully. “I need you to fuck me raw today.”</p><p>“R-really?” He asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“Yes,” Chiaki said. “Please just fuck me!”</p><p>Hajime did as he was told, moving into position between Chiaki’s legs quickly. He eased inside her, and as soon as she could, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him close, moaning all the while. “Fuck,” he moaned, the sensation of her wet pussy squeezing around his uncovered dick one he hadn’t felt in a long time. “You’re so wet for me.”</p><p>Chiaki nodded quickly. “Y-yes, of course I am. Fuck, it feels so good...”</p><p>Hajime started to fuck Chiaki, pumping his cock in and out eagerly. It only took a few thrusts before she was moaning loudly, pussy walls clenching around him. “Hajime, I’m cumming already!” She cried. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!”</p><p>Hajime sped up his pace, and in seconds, Chiaki was screaming underneath him, her climax rocking her entire body. Her walls clenched around his cock and her legs squeezed his waist tight, but he managed to keep himself together, pumping his cock at a solid pace through it all.</p><p>Once Chiaki had come down from her high, he started to slow down, but the fact that her legs were still tight around his back told him she wasn’t quite done yet. “Don’t stop,” she said again. “Keep going, please.”</p><p>Not one to turn down more love making, Hajime sped his pace back up, clamping his hands onto her hips so he could go faster. “Fuck, faster,” Chiaki pleaded. “Yes, please, god you feel so good inside of me!”</p><p>Hajime didn’t know how he was managing it, but he was able to hold himself together until he was fucking Chiaki so fast that each thrust inside her caused ripples to surge through her fat and her tits to bounce. The sound of his balls slapping against her with every thrust wasn’t enough to drown out their desperate moans and groans. “Chiaki,” Hajime gasped, an overwhelming feeling surging through his body.”I’m...”</p><p>“Are you going to come?” Chiaki asked, receiving a grunt in return. “F-fuck, come inside me! I need to feel it inside me!”</p><p>“Fuck, <em>Chiaki!</em>” With one last, hard thrust, Hajime buried his cock inside her and let his orgasm explode. For the first time since their honeymoon, he unloaded inside her, his cock twitching as it shot the hot liquid deep inside her pussy.</p><p>The feeling of her pussy getting filled up pushed Chiaki over the edge again. “<em>Hajime!</em>” She screamed as her inner walls clenched around him tightly.</p><p>The two lovers held each other in place long enough to come down from their orgasms, and with a deep breath, Hajime pulled out. He looked down to see some white liquid already starting to peek out between Chiaki’s folds. “Good morning, Chiaki,” he said, looking up to see her chest heaving as she panted.</p><p>“That was the best wake up call I could have asked for,” she said, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Waking up to the feeling of your hands and lips caressing me...” Chiaki let out a small moan and reached a hand up to grasp at her breast. “And then of course, your hard cock buried deep inside me...” She moaned again, her other hand reaching down to her crotch. “Oh, I want to feel it again. Maybe I should go back to sleep so you can...”</p><p>“No,” Hajime said with a laugh. “It’s time to wake up. Let’s get going, we have stuff we need to do today.”</p><p>Chiaki groaned and sat up, her messy hair briefly falling in front of her eyes. “Fine, but can you please do that more often?”</p><p>Hajime stood up, reaching for his clothes. “Which part, the kissing you awake or the coming inside you?”</p><p>“Both is good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think i stumbled on a fun pair to write fucking the shit out of each other, oops! d: anyway chubby chiaki is a goddess and let her say fuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>